


Backroom Shenanigans

by dragonydreams



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-05
Updated: 2013-01-05
Packaged: 2017-11-23 20:22:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/626166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonydreams/pseuds/dragonydreams
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A little afternoon fun at the Magic Box.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Backroom Shenanigans

Title: Backroom Shenanigans  
Author: Elisabeth  
Rating: NC-17  
Characters/Pairing: Willow/Giles  
Summary: A little afternoon fun at the Magic Box.  
Timeline: Nothing specific. Season five or later as this takes place at the Magic Box.  
Disclaimer: I claim no ownership over these characters. I am merely borrowing them from Joss et al.  
Distribution: My site, the usual lists, anyone with previous permission. Anyone else - just ask.  
Feedback: Yes please! It makes me happy and keeps me writing.  
Betas: [](http://velvetwhip.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://velvetwhip.livejournal.com/)**velvetwhip**  
Author's Note: For the purpose of this story, Willow and Tara are just friends.  
Author's Note 2: Happy 5th Anniversary [Hairy Eyeball](http://www.hairy-eyeball.com/)!

"We shouldn't be doing this here," Willow said, her voice hitching as Giles sucked harder on that spot behind her ear that turned her knees to jelly.

"I completely agree," he managed to say between nips and kisses along Willow's neck. "But I can't wait as long as it would take to get back to my flat to have you."

Willow looked around the training room at the back of the Magic Box, with its dingy couch and padded mats. She knew someone could come in at any moment, but as Giles removed her top and began to caress her breasts, she felt her reservations disappear. She leaned back against the pommel horse and pulled Giles' mouth to her now-exposed breasts.

"Oh, Goddess, I need you," she moaned, her fingers fumbling with the fastenings of his pants.

Pushing her hands out of the way, Giles quickly freed himself. Willow immediately dropped to her knees to take him in her mouth, causing him to swear and reach for the pommel to steady himself.

After just a minute or so, Giles reluctantly pulled Willow back up, taking her mouth in a ravaging kiss.

When she could speak again, Willow pouted as she said, "Hey, I was enjoying that."

"As was I, but I'd much rather be fucking you."

"You kiss your mother with that mouth?" she teased.

"Only you," Giles growled.

"Good answer." Willow reclaimed his lips, inching back towards the pommel, planning to jump up to sit on it.

Sensing her intent, Giles broke the kiss. With his hands on her hips, he turned her to bend over the pommel. "No, this way," he explained, running his hands over her ass and down her thighs, then back up, pulling her skirt up with them.

Willow groaned and pressed back, encouraging his actions. Giles chuckled as he pulled her panties down, aroused by her eagerness. He quickly retrieved a condom from his discarded pants, slid it on, and after testing her readiness, pressed inside with one slow, sure stroke.

"Giles," Willow keened, broken, bitten fingernails digging into the pommel.

Lost in the feel of her, Giles couldn't even respond. He pulled back, only to reverse the motion. It wasn't long before he was pounding into Willow, the sounds of his grunts and her moans echoing in the open space. He had the fleeting thought that it was a good thing the room was soundproofed.

"So close, so close, so close," Willow began to chant, feeling her orgasm well up inside her.

Giles slid a hand around her hip and seconds after brushing her clit, Willow was screaming out her release. With just a few more jerky thrusts, Giles followed her over the edge, collapsing against her back.

Once they had recovered enough to straighten their clothing, Willow said, "You know, I never understood why you had this thing in here before. I mean, it's not like Buffy does gymnastics as part of her training."

"Yes, you've uncovered my secret plan," Giles dryly replied. "I brought this in so that one day I could fuck you against it."

"I knew it." She grinned at him. "As far as secret plans go, this was a rousing success."

"Rousing, you say?" he said, leering at her gloriously ravaged state.

"Very a-rousing," she agreed, sauntering over to him.

"If you're looking for a repeat performance, I'm afraid that it will have to wait."

"Not right now, but soon," Willow insisted.

"I look forward to it," Giles said, wrapping his arms around her.

"Mmm… so do I." Willow licked her lips before capturing Giles' in a searing kiss.

The End

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written March 13, 2010.


End file.
